


Ramen and Coffee: The Starkling Hypothesis

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, THERE'S FLUFF OKAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy does not want coffee, but she does want ramen (and only ramen). Tony has a hypothesis.





	Ramen and Coffee: The Starkling Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssweetsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssweetsweet/gifts).



> misssweetsweet was one of the winners of my follower giveaway on tumblr! I know it was supposed to be Tony/Darcy but it sort of became Darcy/Pepper/Tony without asking me. Sorry (#notsorry). But I hope it's as fluffy as you imagined!!

Darcy held Tony's coffee far away from her as she walked into the lab.

"You done with this thing yet?" she asked, gesturing at the machine in front of him as he took the coffee and drank.

"Soon," he replied, holding the half empty mug out for her to take. She shook her head, wrinkling her nose, and pointed at the nearby lab bench. He raised an eyebrow, but rolled his stool that direction to set down the coffee.

"Feeling okay?" he asked as he rolled back over to his machine.

"Fine," she replied nonchalantly. "Lunch later if you're not busy?"

He shrugged, frowning at his work.

"We could video chat with Pepper while we eat," Darcy continued, fiddling with something on the tool bench (but not moving it! Tony claimed that he could find everything in his "controlled chaos"). She sighed and added, "If she's not busy too."

"I'm sorry," Tony told her, reaching in to tighten a bolt. "It must suck being in a relationship with a couple of people who are always working or flying off to blow something up." He stood and put the tool he'd been using on the stool and started toward her with his arms open wide.

She met him in the middle, putting her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. "It's easier when Pepper's here," she mumbled into his shirt. "Then at least I have a cuddle buddy at night."

Tony smiled and hugged her tighter before going in for a kiss.

Darcy recoiled, her nose wrinkling again. She shook her head, saying, "I love you, but you smell like coffee."

"Since when has that been a bad thing?" he wondered, as she stepped away.

"I dunno," Darcy said with a shrug. "It just smells gross the last few days."

"What have you been drinking in the morning, then?" he asked, picking his tools back up to get back to work.

"Yoohoo," she replied. "It doesn't have the caffeine jolt coffee does, but since Jane's been on her lecture tour, I've had time for naps. It's like college, only I'm not skipping lectures this time. Naps are the beeeest."

Tony laughed. "I guess I could go for one of those. Let me get to a stopping point and we'll take a long lunch. Know what you want?"

"God, yes," Darcy gasped. "Pepper took me to this ramen place last week before she left, and it's, like, _all_ I want anymore."

"Didn't you have ramen for dinner?" Tony asked, his gaze flicking over to her.

"Yeah, but that was instant. The place across the street is just... ugh. So good."

Tony nodded, frowning. "JARVIS? Run a diagnostic for me?"

"Of course, Sir," the AI replied.

"Ooh, does that mean you're close to done?" Darcy asked, as the results popped up in midair next to Tony.

"Just about," Tony said, sounding distracted as he fiddled with the holographic interface. "Analysis?"

"Miss Lewis' heart rate and temperature are slightly elevated," JARVIS informed them. "Based on this and her reported food preferences and aversions, I believe you are correct in your hypothesis."

When Tony turned excited eyes on Darcy, she seemed to be trying not to smile. "You figured it out," she said. "I told Pepper it wouldn't take you that long."

Emotions warred on Tony's face, as though he couldn't quite decide how to feel. He went with: "Pepper knows?"

Darcy smiled. "She was with me when I took the first test," she said.

"But... why didn't you just _tell_ me?"

"Because we knew you'd be all weird," Darcy replied with a laugh. "You're already doing this whole 'Iron Army' thing—"

"Iron Legion," Tony corrected, reaching for her.

"Yeah, okay." Darcy shook her head and stepped in close so Tony could rest his head on her abdomen. "Pepper thought if we told you now, when you're right in the middle of building protector-bots, that you'd go nuts with it since you're going to have more things to protect."

" _Things_?" Tony repeated, emphasizing the plural.

"No way am I having twins," she told him. "I just meant... more things than you have now. The team. Friends. Me and Pepper, and now..."

"A Starkling," Tony finished, stretching his hand over her stomach.

"Actually, we decided that Pepper was the one who knocked me up."

Tony snorted. "Oh yeah?"

"Yup," Darcy said. "J, pull up the ultrasound?"

Tony froze as the gray and white picture popped up on a nearby monitor.

"See? They look much more like Pepper than you."

"You're pregnant," Tony whispered, holding Darcy close. He looked from the picture of their unborn child to Darcy, ecstatic wonder on his face.

"I'm pregnant," Darcy repeated, smiling down at him. "And I want ramen. Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you and then let you take me to lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> You should leave a comment. Preferably one with the word "ramen" in it.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/167089208733/ramen-coffee-the-starkling-hypothesis)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
